


Before the Storm

by ThatWrestlingFanWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFanWrites/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Two-Part One Shot taking place four years before Season One of Stamford University: Dean Ambrose is the new kid in town. He's a rugged trouble maker with a shady past, but what will happen when he meets a girl just like him?





	1. Chapter 1

For our 75th chapter and second season, please enjoy this “look back” at Dean’s high school experience. 

PART ONE

Dean’s freshman year wasn’t starting off the way he planned. The last year of junior high managed to go by fast without much incident to really report on. He was in a few fights and nearly failed English, but he scored high enough on his final test to squeeze by. But high school was a different story. This is only his third day in and he was sitting outside the principal’s office. To be fair, it was for completely bullshit reasons. How was he supposed to know that the kid who called his leather jacket “faggy” was going to snitch to a teacher after Dean broke his nose? 

“Whatever?” Dean thought with a head shake. It wasn’t the first time he was in deep shit for hitting another student, and it was most likely not the last time either.

The clock on the wall had to be broken. The minute hand wasn’t moving at all, and the seconds ticked by twice as slow. What the hell was taking this guy so long? Just pull Ambrose in, yell at him, suspend him or whatever, then send him off to resume his day. It wasn’t that hard to be a principal. Maybe a high school principal had more shit to do, but this was getting ridiculous. 

Dean was on the verge of falling asleep. Taking a nap couldn’t get him in more trouble than he was already in, right? Dean’s eyes started to close just as the office door opened. He kept his eyes shut, figuring it was the hall monitor snitching on more people or a teacher handing in paperwork. The secretary said a few things, then Dean felt someone’s presence sit beside him.

Dean opened his eyes and turned to look who was sitting there. He blinked, unable to really believe how hot the girl next to him was. She had brown hair, a copy of “Harry Potter” in her hands, and a forearm tattoo.

“What?” Dean muttered out loud, bringing the girl’s attention to him.

“Huh?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Dean nodded his head at the girl’s arm. “Cool tattoo. How’d you get that?”

“Oh, my foster dad let me get it,” she stuck out her arm to give Dean a better view of her ink. “Pretty sick, right?”

Dean nodded his approval. “Music notes. Really cool.”

The girl tilted her head to one side. “Wait, aren’t you that dude that decked Kyle this morning?”

Dean nodded his head. “Yep, that’s me. Dude said my jacket looked ‘faggy’.”

The girl examined Dean’s leather jacket. “Whatever, man, I think it looks sweet. Fuckin’ wish I could afford one. But no, my foster folks just want to buy booze and pay-per-view and other bullshit.”

“They sound like they suck camel dicks.”

The girl got a far away look in her eye for a moment before she nodded her head. “Yeah… They do.”

Dean sighed. “Fuck is taking so long with this guy?”

“Oh, Hogan? He takes forever. He tries these motivational speeches on all the students. Calls everyone ‘brother’ and telling them to take vitamins and say prayers and other weird shit.”

Dean shrugged. “Great,” he re-focused on the girl. “What’s your name, by the way? I’m Dean.”

“Ruby.” The girl stated with a smile. “Cool to meet the dude that finally shut Kyle up. That guy’s been a prick since fourth grade… Hey, this is just a shot in the dark, but you wouldn’t want to, like, catch a movie this Friday, would you? Man of Steel just came out, and I kinda wanna go see it. None of my friends do and I don’t want to go alone and look like a loser.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, sure. I haven’t seen any of those movies, but I guess I can start now.”

“Awesome,” Ruby quickly jotted her number down on a piece of notebook paper, tore it off, then handed it to Dean. “Text me so I get your number. I’ll let you know when I’m there, cool?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah. Sounds pretty cool.”

Finally, the door to the principal’s office opened. A different student, sighing heavily and shaking his head, walked past Dean and Ruby. Hogan signaled for Dean to walk in.

“Wish me luck?” Dean muttered with a grin.

Ruby chuckled. “Good luck, man.”

Friday afternoon, under the guise he was just going for a walk so he wouldn’t have to hear the endless questions from Patricia and Sika, Dean arrived to the local movie theater for his meet-up with Ruby. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was technically a date or not, but he was still excited to see her. They’d texted back and forth all week, just getting to know each other a little. Dean kept it basic, as did Ruby, because he figured she didn’t have to know about all his baggage yet… Or ever.

“Ok, here’s the plan,” Ruby explained to Dean when he met her outside the theater. “I’m gonna go in and ask to use the bathroom. Then I’m gonna let you in the side door. Then we’ll just walk in like any two normal people.”

“No popcorn?” Dean joked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Unless you wanna get caught, no. Just wait for me by the side, ok?”

Dean did as he was told. In no time at all, the metal double doors creaked open and Ruby let Dean slip inside behind her. Luckily, the theater playing Man of Steel was just up the hall from the side exit.

They only managed to make it into the first hour. Ruby, losing interest fast, leaned over in her seat to tell Dean she was sick of watching the movie. Dean had fallen asleep during the first half hour and didn’t know Ruby wanted to leave until she bumped past him while she got out of her seat. Ruby playfully chastised him and sat back down, though Dean couldn’t help but notice when she did, she plopped gently down on his leg, filling his lap with her surprisingly firm body. She offered to let him sleep for the rest of the movie while she just played Tetris on her phone. Dean was in and out for the majority of the final act, but he remembered Superman killing General Zod in the big final battle.

With the afternoon still young, Dean and Ruby walked around the streets of rural Tampa Bay. They mostly chatted and made the occasional joke. Dean quickly found out he and Ruby shared similar interests in music and movies. He never really had a girlfriend before, but he often times found himself wondering if maybe Ruby could be his first.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Ruby asked Dean. “I mean, originally. You got a northern accent to your ‘o’s’ and ‘u’s’.”

“Yeah, I came from Ohio. My mom moved us down here when I was twelve,” Dean said. He didn’t dare go into further detail explaining the reasons his drug addict mother dragged him across the country.

“I thought that Roman guy was your brother?” Ruby wondered out loud. “You guys always hang out and shit. Isn’t he related to you?”

Dean sighed. “No, his family took me in. They technically adopted me last year, but they couldn’t get a hold of my mom to sign over the rights. So… yeah.”

“Parents can be shitty sometimes. The Reigns’s, I hear, are pretty cool people.”

Dean nodded his head and grinned. “Coolest mother fuckers I know.”

“My foster dad just hits me and my foster mom just cheers him on, just… Fucking animals.”

“Want to go to your house? Take turns kicking your foster dad in the dick?”

Ruby chuckled. “No, that’s ok. Besides, it’s Friday. They disappear until Sunday doing God knows what. You can come over for a little while, if you want. I got a PS2 in my room.”

“Sly Cooper?”

Ruby scoffed. “Well, yeah. The fuck kind of jerk doesn’t have that?”

Dean grinned. “Fucking assholes, that’s who.”

Dean wasn’t sure what the hell had just happened. It was supposed to be a simple afternoon playing video games with his new friend in her bedroom. Nothing so simple could ever be so complicated, right? Everything started simple with Dean and Ruby taking turns playing Sly 2: Band of Thieves and clearing each level with ease. 

Then Ruby kissed Dean on the cheek. A brief moment of shock and awe didn’t prepare him for the second kiss, this time fully on the lips. Face burning red from a mix of Ruby’s giggling and his heart beating against his ribcage, Dean really didn’t know what to do next. Another kiss followed that. Dean felt a girl’s ass on purpose for the first time: That was awesome. Dean tongue kissed a girl with a tongue piercing: That was REALLY awesome. Then, Dean felt his face lose all color when Ruby sat back on her feet and started unbuckling his pants. He wanted to protest and suggest going back to playing video games since they were almost done with the game, he really did. But then Ruby’s lips kissed him far below his mouth and his mind went completely, gloriously blank.

“You can breathe now, Dean,” Ruby said sometime later with a laugh.

Dean inhaled deeply, realizing he did stop breathing for a second. “Uh…” He stammered, still trying to figure out what just happened and why he like it so much.

“That was ok? Nothing felt too… Weird or anything?”

Dean grinned. “That… That-That was nice, Ruby. With the tongue swirling and the... I, uh… That was really cool.”

Ruby smiled brightly. “Great. That’s great. I wasn’t sure what I was doing. It wasn’t just a first time thing for you.”

“I thought it was fuckin’ awesome. Was there something I did or said that made you want to do that?”

Ruby shook her head. “You just seem like a sweet guy, Dean. You didn’t try to grab my tits once in the theatre and you even offered to buy me popcorn.” She glanced down at the floor. “You just let me sit with you and held my hand and didn’t pressure me to do things. No ones ever done that for me, and I guess I wouldn’t hate it if you stuck around for a while and… Ya know, hang out with me some more.”

Dean nodded his head. “I will for sure do that, Ruby.”

Blizzard Ball. What a stupid name for a high school dance in a state that never got any snow. Winter formal was here and Dean was nervous as hell meeting up with Ruby at the school. Luckily, Roman and Seth were also there to keep him level headed until she showed up.

“What’s she look like again?” Seth asked for the millionth time.

Dean sighed. “Short. Brown hair. Smokin’ hot with a tattoo on her arm.”

Roman furrowed his brow. “Does mom know about the tattoo thing?”

Dean shook his head. “No, and I don’t want her to know about it yet, ok? She almost made me show her where Ruby lived. I’d never live that shit down if dad didn’t jump in and stop her.”

“Well, if you ask me-”

“Nobody was asking you, Seth,” Dean cut in. “Go find Maria or whoever it is this week.”

Seth shrugged his shoulders. “Alright, man, I’ll see you later.”

Dean shuttered in the slight chill in the air. “Summer say she was on the way?” He asked his adoptive brother.

Roman nodded. “Yeah, but she said she was stopping at AJ’s quick to pick up some things her friends left over there.”

Dean wanted to ask how Roman was so trusting in his girlfriend, but he stopped when he caught sight of Ruby stepping out of a beaten up pick-up.

“Damn,” Dean muttered to himself with a grin. Ruby was wearing a long black dress with thin shoulder straps. He hair was down and curled around her shoulders. Her makeup, Dean’s personal favorite, consisted of black lipstick and dark eyeshadow.

“Hey,” Ruby greeted her boyfriend with a smile.

Dean continued smiling without saying anything. Roman nudged Dean with his elbow. Dean snapped out of his trance and chuckled.

“You look so great, darlin’,” Dean complimented his date. “Seriously, you are just… Wow.”

Ruby dropped her head and giggled. “Thanks, babe. You look great too. You too, Roman.”

Roman nodded and smiled politely but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, by the way,” Ruby opened her small purse. “Frank left the liquor cabinet open,” she chuckled maniacally as she showcased a small bottle of whiskey before hiding it back in her purse. “We can have some actual fun tonight.”

Roman turned to his brother. “Dean, I don’t think-”

“Everything will be fine,” Dean assured. “I can’t drive yet, and Ruby can’t either. We’ll be here the whole time.”

Dean and Ruby didn’t make it very long into the dance. They stayed for a little while and talked with their friends. Every time a chaperone turned their back, Dean and Ruby would sneak a quick drink of her hidden alcohol. They shared a few slow dances and a few bashful kisses, but Ruby took Dean by the hand and snuck the two of them out the back exit of the high school and made a run for it.

They walked, talked, and drank a little more until they came upon Jefferson Park. Dean pointed out it was just down the street from the Reigns’s house. Ruby said that it was a happy coincidence since there was no way she was walking back to her own home while buzzing from the whiskey.

They laid side by side on the damp grass and gazed at the stars. Dean told Ruby about his plans of one day leaving Florida to go to college somewhere he hadn’t been before. Ruby liked the idea, but only if she was allowed to follow him. Dean agreed and kissed Ruby on the lips.

The light peck on the lips turned heated fast. Ruby straddled Dean’s lap and kissed him deeply. Dean’s hands felt every inch of Ruby’s body he could while her lips pressed against his and her hands teased the growing bulge in his dress pants.

“Dean?” Ruby asked, breaking up their kisses.

“You wanna give me a blowjob?” Dean asked excitedly.

Ruby shook her head and giggled. “Not right now. This is something else. I think it’ll be something a lot better.”

Dean’s eyes fell to Ruby’s waist. She reached inside her dress and gently pulled her panties down. Ruby tucked her discarded underwear in Dean’s pants pocket.

“You want me to give you a blowjob?” Dean asked, all kinds of fear in his eyes.

Ruby shook her head. “Just… Relax.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat when Ruby pulled his pants down and exposed him to the chilly air. She giggled nervously, pecked his lips, then slowly lowered herself onto his erection.

“Dean…” Ruby gasped.

“What the fuuuuuuck?” Dean grunted.

Ruby bucked her hips forward. “H-how does that feel? I-I-I have no idea what I’m doing, baby.”

Dean gripped tight to Ruby’s waist. “Me neither.” He admitted, chuckling nervously along with his girlfriend.

Ruby bucked her hips again. Dean dropped his head against the grass and sighed heavily. Ruby pressed her eyebrows together, then started to giggle uncontrollably when she realized what had happened to her Dean.

“Dude…”

“Please don’t make fun of me,” Dean pleaded.

Ruby covered her mouth to silence her laughter. “Did… Did you…?”

Dean nodded his head. “I couldn’t hold it in.”

Ruby kissed Dean softly on the forehead. “It’s ok, Dean. I thought it was amazing while it lasted. We should do it again sometime very soon and hope it goes longer. I mean, if my heart will stop beating so fast.”

Dean and Ruby quickly redressed themselves. Dean kept Ruby’s panties tucked in his pocket as a souvenir for a night there was no chance of him forgetting.

“Wanna head to my place for the night?” Dean asked. “It’s just up the street and I know your shithead foster dad isn’t home. Plus, we’re both too drunk to go anywhere else.”

Ruby nodded her head. “Good idea, babe. Just… Lead the way.”

Dean managed to sneak his girlfriend down to the basement of his home. Ruby stumbled into Dean’s room and nearly tripped, but Dean caught her and stood her back up.

“Hi, Bentley,” Ruby greeted Dean’s turtle with a soft tap on the glass.

Dean spoke in a hushed tone to hopefully keep from waking his adoptive parents. “Ok, I’ll let you sleep in here. I’ll go sleep out here on the couch. If you need anything, let me know, ok?”

“Dean?” 

Dean paused in the doorway of his room and turned back. “Yeah, Rube?”

Ruby reached behind her back. In less than a second, her dress fell to her ankles. Dean, not sure how to fully respond to seeing a woman completely naked for the first time in his life, slowly shut his bedroom door and joined Ruby in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later

March

Dean’s shoulder was killing him. He sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed with his feet planted firmly on the floor. Dean relaxed for a moment to catch his breath, then started to collect his clothing from around the bed. 

The nude blonde girl, covered partially by the bright pink sheets on her bed, Dean had just spent an intimate moment with, Ashley or Amanda or something, wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Thanks, baby,” she cooed in his ear, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth.

“Don’t mention it,” Dean muttered monotonically.

The girl pecked Dean on the neck. “So, did you think about what we-”

“I gotta go,” Dean sighed. “I’ll call you tomorrow or somethin’, Ash.”

The girl scoffed. “I’m Brianna.”

Dean threw his trusty leather jacket over his shoulders. He shrugged. “Sorry, man, it happens. Text me later if you get horned up again.”

The girl, of whom Dean had already forgotten the name, started throwing insults his direction as he stepped out of her bedroom and left her apartment. It was typical that women would hate Dean after he sexed them up and left without even a ‘thank you’, but Dean also figured everyone should’ve known what they were getting into with him by now.

The sore Ambrose stepped out into the afternoon air in rural Tampa Bay. The sun was still high in the sky and the early stages of fall were slowly starting to creep in. Spring Break was almost over, and that meant more school in a few days. After this semester: College. Whether or not Dean actually wanted to attend any of the universities that accepted him, he was definitely unsure.

Dean quickly located his dad’s pickup he borrowed when he needed to. He rounded the front, ready to head home and wallow more in his own self pity, but he stopped mid-stride when his eyes focused on a woman leaning against the driver’s side door.

“You know you go to the same chick everytime we break up?” Ruby Riott said with a sarcastic smile. “If you keep going, you’re gonna make poor Brianna think you want to be with her. Or give her syphillous.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, you’re probably right. She’ll be the death of me eventually,” he rolled his sore shoulder. “‘Wild child’ was riding my face and I think she dislocated my shoulder. I’m fuckin’ lucky her parents weren’t home, ‘cuz… Sheesh.”

Ruby rubbed the sore spot on Dean’s shoulder. “Shit, I can feel a bump. It’s not dislocated though. Probably just a bruise, but that’s what you get for letting ‘wild child’ sit on your face.”

Dean chuckled. “You would know, wouldn’t you?” He laughed harder when Ruby shrugged and nodded her head. “Anyway, what’s up? I gotta get dad his truck back so he can go do inventory over at the gas-”

“Dean, I’m pregnant.”

“Then the…” Dean blinked. “Wait… What?”

Ruby took a deep breath. “Actually, Dean… I was pregnant. I just found out this morning.”

Dean blinked again. “W… What? H-how… Ok, what happened?”

Ruby nodded at Dean’s truck. “I gotta be somewhere soon, so just drive me and I’ll tell you on the way.”

Dean, though it had been repeated to him a million times in the span of the last twenty minutes, still couldn’t comprehend what was being said to him. Maybe it was because he was tired, or having a slight buzz from the joint he shared with Ruby on the way over, or maybe because he wasn’t quite understanding what was happening to him or his ex-girlfriend.

“Mr Ambrose?” The man said again, taking Dean’s attention at last. “What would you like to be put on the headstone?”

Dean swallowed hard. Why did that headstone have to be so small? Was any of this really happening, or was he about to wake up in his bedroom any minute with Ruby sleeping under his arm?

“Dude…” Ruby whispered, eyes red with tears. 

Dean inhaled deeply. “Uh, you said it was too early to determine a gender, right?” As he said that, Dean started to trip over his words. Death was, and probably never would be, a concept he could understand or face with a strong chin. Especially considering that his apparent child hadn’t made it long enough to fully develop.

The mortician nodded his head. “Yes, the hospital sent me over the remains of your child. Neither he nor I could determine a gender physically, though it was hinting strongly at being a boy.”

“A boy,” Dean chuckled, finally making his tears fall. “Shit, I’m sorry, this is a lot to handle right now.”

Ruby, out of sympathy, reached her hand over and held onto Dean’s hand. Dean shared a glance with his ex, like they were telepathically speaking to one another. Ruby always had a certain gleam to her eye when she smiled, even when they were full of tears like they were now, and it was one of the things Dean loved about her even since their umpteenth breakup a few weeks prior.

“Dean,” Dean finally said, earning a small squeeze from Ruby. “Dean Danger Ambrose.”

The mortician furrowed his brow. “Dean… Danger Ambrose?”

“The second,” Dean said with a firm nod. “Named after his father.”

The mortician sighed. “Ok, then. I’ll have the headstone prepared by the end of the day, then burial will be soon after. Will there be a service?”

“No.” Dean and Ruby said at the same time.

“Very well,” with that, the short, stocky, pale mortician left the young couple in the lobby of Paul Bearer’s Funeral Home in Tampa Bay. 

Ruby sniffled, bringing Dean’s attention. “Wanna get fucked up?”

Dean, with a grin and more tears, nodded his head.

August

With the Reigns estate to themselves, Ruby and Dean took turns taking shots of burning liquor to help ease their troubled minds. Roman and Seth were at a fellow student’s graduation party, while Dean’s adoptive parents were attending a comedy show in Miami.

Ruby slammed her glass down on the mahogany bar, swallowing quickly to relieve herself of the burning sensation in her throat. Dean cackled wildly when she dry heaved and nearly vomited, but she sat back and kept it level.

“Man, I’m stunned your parents keep the liquor cabinet open after what happened with the lakehouse.” Ruby commented, taking a sip of Pepsi to chase the vodka.

Dean shook his head. “That fucking lakehouse…”

Ruby poured herself and Dean another shot. “To Dean Jr?”

Dean raised his glass. “To Dean Jr.”

Both young adults took the quick shot of the bitter liquid. Dean, sipping at his chaser, sighed heavily and stepped down from the bar.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked. “I know you ain’t done drinking.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Roman and Seth leave for Connecticut in the morning.”

Ruby nodded her head with a grin. “Yeah, Stamford U, the biggest party school east of the Mississippi. You sad you’re not going? I know those guys have been your buddies forever.”

Dean didn’t respond. He stared absentmindedly at the floor with no noticeable emotion on his face. Ruby took notice to his silence right away, but she figured he was too drunk to form a response at the moment. 

After a few minutes, when Dean still hadn’t responded, Ruby started to slowly realize why he was not talking to her.

“You’re going?” Ruby stated more as an accusation rather than a question.

Dean nodded his head slowly. “Sent them the email yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Dean?”

“Why do you care? We’re not together anymore, in case you forgot.”

“Why do I care? Are you being serious right now? Dean, you swore to me we would go to Miami together because we’d at least have each other to lean on when we got settled in. What the fuck happened to having my back?”

“We’ve been broken up for weeks, Rube. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Is this because of the baby?” Ruby crossed her arms against her chest. “Dean, I don’t believe for a second you made this decision already. What I think is, that you’re hoping Roman and Seth will ask you again in the morning and you’ll pretend to cave when you already have your bags packed. Tell me I’m wrong, I dare you, because I know that’s what it is. I know you better than you know yourself, Dean Ambrose!”

Dean shrugged. “Ok, so what? I want to go far away from this fucking place. High school was shit for me, my mom is still out there somewhere, nobody in this town things I’m good at anything except fucking their daughters or losing my temper. I’m so fucking sorry that I’m hurting your feelings by not going to Miami, but I don’t think you give a shit about my feelings.”

Ruby scoffed. “Really? Really, you think I don’t care about you? Would I have even told you about the baby if I didn’t care?”

“Ruby-”

“Would I? I could’ve just buried the baby without saying a word to you. That might’ve made you stay, or maybe not if you aren’t completely full of shit. You try to do this ‘I don’t care, I’m too cool to care’ bullshit and it doesn’t work. I know the kind of person you are inside. You care… And you’re scared, Dean. You don’t think I am too?”

Dean turned his head away to hide his teary eyes from Ruby.

“I love you, Dean,” Ruby whimpered. “I always have, and I always will. Getting sent to the principal’s office Freshman year is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wish I still had our baby with us, because I know you do too. We could go to Miami and be together again. Doesn’t that sound like a good plan?”

Dean shook his head. “No, I want to go to college somewhere I can fuck a cheerleader and boot her out of my dorm the next morning. I want to drown in booze and pussy like it’s going out of style. I want to fuck two chicks at once. I want to join a frat with my best friends. I can’t do that if you are there with me. I want to go to college to have the time of my life. I just can’t do that at Miami,” Dean shuffled up to his ex-lover. He gently cupped Ruby’s cheeks and thumbed away her tears. “Don’t you dare think for a second that I don’t love you anymore, Ruby. I love you more than anything. There isn’t a single woman who can compare to you. I love you.”

“Don’t go then,” Ruby said. “Stay. If you really love me, you’ll stay.”

Instead of replying, knowing doing so would lead to more shouting, Dean brought his lips to Ruby’s. He shifted his hands to her hips, pulling her close and tasting the soda and alcohol on her breath. Ruby, out of spite and instinct, pulled her shirt over her head. Dean did the same, first with his jacket, then his t-shirt.

Dean leaned his forehead against Ruby’s. “I wanna fuck you, right now,” he whispered, voice full of fire. “Think of it as my going away present.”

Ruby chuckled ruefully. “I’ll change your mind, Dean. I’ll give you the best sex you’ve ever had, and I’ll get you to stay.”

Dean chuckled, as did Ruby. Ambrose snapped Ruby’s bra loose with one hand, making the garment fall to the floor. Ruby, smirk on her lips, looped a finger through the belt loops on Dean’s jeans and guided him to his bedroom.

Dean tossed his bags in the back of his adoptive dad’s pickup. Roman and Seth were already waiting for him inside to be taken to the airport. 

Patricia, Dean’s adoptive mother, ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, sweetie. You’ve grown into such a wonderful young man.”

Dean smirked. “Thanks, mom. I’ll make sure to call you when we land.”

Dean climbed in the backseat of the truck with his two best friends and his adoptive older brother, Matt, at the wheel.

“Ruby ain’t comin’ to say goodbye?” Matt asked as he started the car.

Dean shook his head. “We had a fight last night, but I promised her I’d call. We have a better chance of one of Seth’s girls on stopping by.”

Dean watched his parents wave goodbye while the car backed out of the driveway. Just as they turned to drive away, Dean saw his ex watching him from the direction of Jefferson Park. Dean sighed and turned away, knowing there was nothing more he could say to make things right.

“Dude, did you hear me?” Seth said, getting Dean’s attention.

Dean shook his head. “Not a peep, mother fucker.”

Seth showed Dean his phone. “My dad has a car waiting for us up in Connecticut. It’s a barely used impala. How sick is that?”

“What are you, Dean Winchester? That thing’ll get smashed to high heaven before it gets you laid.” 

Seth turned around in his seat, muttering to himself while the other three boys laughed at his expense.”

Dean turned in his seat to see if he could spot his ex one more time. He couldn’t, Dean discovered with a frown. He turned back in his seat and decided to get a quick power nap in before the flight.


End file.
